Let's Do It, Grand Zeno! The Universes' Best Tournament!!
|TitleImage = Episode 77-1-.png |Japanese title = やろうぜ全王様! 宇宙一武道会!! |Rōmaji title = Yarou ze Zenō-sama! Uchū ichi Budō-kai!! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 77 |Saga = Universe Survival Saga |Manga = |Airdate = February 5, 2017 |Previous = Beat The Fearsome Foes! Krillin's Fighting Spirit Returns! |Next = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power }} Let's Do It, Zen-Oh! The Universe's Greatest Martial Arts Tournament!! (やろうぜ全王様! 宇宙一武道会!!, Yarou ze Zenō-sama! Uchū ichi Budō-kai!!) is the seventy-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is February 5, 2017. Summary The two Zen-Oh are playing a planet-destroying game at Zen-Oh's Palace, and they are at exactly 101 wins and 101 losses, and they are striving so they could do something else. Goku is selling his freshly-cropped vegetables to a trader, who exclaims that they are very popular. Goku is excited about earning money, so Chi-Chi will stop nagging him about working and he can focus on training. While driving away in a Capsule Corporation truck, Goku stumbles upon a person who's truck is stuck in the road. Goku pulls it out for him, but feels a Gun pointed on his back; he was tricked by a band of robbers. They order Goku to give them his truck, but when Goku refuses, they shoot at him, but Goku maneuvers behind them; they were shooting at Goku's Afterimage. Goku knocks one of the robbers out with a kick, and after catching the other two robbers' bullets, knocks them out. One of the robbers fire his last bullet at Goku, which scratches his arm, he then retaliates by flicking the robber from the left, sending him flying into a rock, knocking him out as well. Goku laughs, realizing that he is rusty, since the same thing happened to Krillin not long ago. Goku calls Krillin and asks him to train, but Krillin is busy fighting robbers himself. Goku then decides to call Whis for some training, and Whis agrees for a present. Goku decides to give them bean daifuku, as they already ate regular daifuku, and tells Whis to meet him at Bulma's place in an hour. Goku rushes home and puts on his Dogi, and Goten asking if he is going to go training, and wants to go with him, but Chi-Chi forbids it. She tells Goten to train his head, not his body, as they are no more villains around so he has no reason to fight. While Chi-Chi is rambling on about studying, Goku and Goten sneak off, only for Chi-Chi to realize that Goku and Goten slipped past her, and angrily yelling Goku's name, and he and Goten fly off from an angry Chi-Chi. Goku and Goten pick up some bean daifuku for Whis, and then head to Capsule Corp, where they meet Bulma. Bulma tells them she got a call from Chi-Chi, who told her to not let Goten leave with Goku. Bulma reveals her large belly, Goku wonders that she must be eating too much, Bulma corrects him that she is pregnant. Goten congratulates Trunks on his new sibling, and asks which he would prefer between a brother and sister since Bulma wants to keep it a surprise. Trunks exclaims that either would be fine. Goku decides to give his bean daifuku to Bulma, but Goten reminds him that it's for Whis and his training. Trunks wants Goten to train with him instead, as he can't go far due to to the baby, and he is bored of fighting Pilaf and Shu. Goten agrees and the two spar. Goku finds Vegeta, and asks him to go training with him, but Vegeta declines because Bulma is giving birth soon. Goku points out he was dead when Goten was born so he didn't have a choice concerning being there. Whis arrives, and prepares to take the two Saiyans to Beerus' planet, but Vegeta says he can't go because of his child, and Whis excitedly asks if Vegeta is giving birth. Vegeta says that Bulma is, and he should be there for her. Whis and Goku then head off, and they meet Beerus at his planet. They eat the bean daifuku, and Goku and Whis start training. Whis fires a Ki Blast at Goku, in which he transforms into a Super Saiyan to deflects it. Beerus points out that Goku is rusty, and Goku hasn't fought anyone strong in a while, then asks about Zen-Oh's Universal Martial Arts Tournament. Beerus tells him to forget about that idea and not get too involved with Zen-Oh, and Whis agrees, saying they don't know what could happen. Goku reveals the button Zen-Oh gave him as two sides: one button makes Zen-Oh come to him and the other makes him go to Zen-Oh. Beerus puts his hand in front of Goku's face (like his Destruction attack) and says that he may have been too lenient, and Goku's naive nature would get them in trouble. Goku fakes throwing the button into the air to make Beerus look, which Goku uses the opportunity to press the button to go to the Zen-Oh's Palace while Beerus was distracted. Goku is greeted by the Grand Priest, who takes him to see Zen-Oh. Goku asks Zen-Oh about the tournament, and Zen-Oh says he forgot. Future Zen-Oh asks what a tournament is, and Zen-Oh, having witnessed the Universe 6 vs. 7 Tournament, says it's really fun, and they both want to see it. Grand Priest says once they figure out the tournament details, he will contact the Supreme Kais of each universe. Goku agrees and heads back, only immediately pushed by Beerus for ignoring his warnings. Goku asks Whis to take him to the Sacred World of the Kais, and the three head there and meet Shin, Kibito, and Elder Kai, who ask them if there's another crisis going on. Grand Priest soon appears and announces the details for the tournament: on a specified date and time, 10 warriors from each universe will fight in the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku vs. Burglars *Krillin vs. Robbers *Goten vs. Trunks (training) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Whis (training) Trivia *This episode debuts with a new opening showcasing the Universe Survival Saga. *The artstyle of the series seems to change starting with this episode, resembling the cel animation used in the three previous anime series. *When Goku catches one of the bullets shot at him, he catches it in front of his face and flicks it back at his attacker, knocking them back. This sequence is very similar to how Raditz killed a farmer at the start of the Saiyan Saga, even involving a human attacker with a firearm, only Goku's version was non-lethal. *This is the first time an obvious pregnancy is shown in the series (as Videl was in the early stage of her pregnancy with Pan in the Battle of Gods). *This episode marks Vegeta's maturity and acceptance towards parenthood when he turns down training to take care of Bulma during her pregnancy and is excited to witness his child's birth. *This is the first time where Beerus threatens to kill Goku. *It is revealed that the button Zen-Oh gave to Goku in fact shows that there is another button on back if Goku press he will teleport to where Zen-Oh is. However its unknown now if both Zen-Oh's will to teleport to Goku using the other button. Animation Staff * Script -''' Atsuhiro Tomioka * '''Storyboard - Kazuya Karasawa * Episode Director - '''Kazuya Karasawa * '''Animation Supervisor '-' Yoshitaka Yashima * '''Key Animators - '''Yoshitaka Yashima, Tomoko Sato * '''2nd Key Animators - '''Miyuki Yokoyama, Mua Tsukino, Rieko Sugawara, Tomoko Sato, Kai Suzuki, A-Line, TAP Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga